The Descendants
by DaftDruid
Summary: The demi-gods still exist, but what about the original Descendants of the Aincient Greeks and Romans. Macey is a Descendant of the Original Oracle of Delphi, and her and the other Descendants of the Gods from allover the world have their own adventures at Camp Prognati. So, join Macey on her adventures in the world of the Descendants. (Originally started for a writing comp :)


Blood rushed to my head as I pushed out of my chair; the pile of school books on my desk swayed and I groaned.

'Mac? You OK,' my mother called from the bathroom.

I blinked hard and took a deep breath. 'Yeah,' I said, my voice loud enough to carry. I waited until the rocking sea inside my head stilled before I moved again.

'You were up late studying.'

The sudden proximity of her voice startled me. I spun round to find her at my bedroom door.

'Don't sneak up on me like that,' I said.

'You've got black rings under your eyes. You must stop…'

'I wasn't up late,' I insisted. 'Just… weird dreams.'

But how to explain? In every dream a mirror – that I couldn't find myself reflected in. I put my fingers to my brow to smooth out the deep crease I felt there.

'What's that,' I heard Mum ask.

I peeked from beneath my hands. 'Pardon?'

'That's a beautiful ring.'

My breath caught in my throat; the sea in my head began to toss again as I lowered my hands and turned them palm down. On the middle finger of my left hand was an engraved silver band with a purple stone set in the centre.

'Mac,' my mother's voice was far away but insistent, 'where did you get the ring?'

The sea that had been churning lightly in the back of my head came pounding back intensely, and nausea swept over me as I was taken back to last night's dream.

Like every other time, there were the mirrors, placed normally and looking entirely normal, but never with my reflection, as if I didn't exist or something.

I had looked around, and nearly fell over as the boat I was standing on rocked from side-to-side.

The sea-sickness I dreaded quickly took hold, and as I stumbled around the boat, falling into walls and glancing into rooms, I found I was walking in circles, back to the same doorway.

I pushed at the large grey door, and found it nearly impossible to open.

A burst of wind pushed through the gap and the door slammed shut, but I wasn't giving up.

After a few seconds I managed to shove open the door and jump out before it slammed again, with an ear-shattering 'BANG!'

I turned around to find that I was on the main deck of the boat, with men rushing everywhere and a few brave men trying to pull fishing nets out of the water as the rain cascaded down and the wind roared in my ears.

A tried to jump out of the way of one of the men as he rushed passed me, and a shock of cold went through me as he ran through my torso.

I jumped back, shaking my arm as the feeling of pins-and-needles slowly went away.

I was a ghost.

That would explain most of my dreams recently, and the fact that I could never see my reflection, and nobody could ever see me.

I slowly crept back forward as I watched the men struggle against the toiling sea.

One of the youngest, who looked to be just a few years older than me, glanced up as I gagged, the sea-sickness was getting to me.

His eyes widened, as if he had seen a ghost… which he probably had.

He shook his head and looked away, dragging the nets lying around the deck over to their hooks on the walls, but he looked back and when he saw me again, he briskly motioned for me to follow him, and then quickly sped away.

I jogged after him, through another hard-to-open door, and into a warm room with a large table bolted to the floor.

He looked back at me and grabbed a silver ring out of his pocket.

'Give it to her Macey, please' he said, and placed it on the table.

I nodded slowly, picking the ring up off of the table, nearly surprised as I was able to grasp it firmly in my hands.

I slipped the ring onto the middle finger of my left hand and the boy glanced around quickly before walking past me and pausing before he opened the door.

'Tell her I miss her, and say it's from Mark'

He walked out of the door, and as it slammed behind him, I felt a sudden lurch and fell over.

When I had looked up again, it was to see the lacquered wood of my desk.

I snapped back to reality, with Mum a step closer.

'Mac?' she asked, her hands flitting nervously at her sides as she stared at me with scared eyes.

'I got it from a dream' I blurt out, before I can think.

'What?'

'Mark,'

Her eyes widen considerably.

'He said his name was Mark, and he said to give this to you'

I slip the ring off-of my finger and take a step forward.

Her hands are shaking as I place the ring in them.

'This… this was my engagement ring' She says steadily, a tear slowly making its way down her face.

'You mean… Mark was my dad?'

Mum nods, her face covered in tears.

I feel like my whole world has come down as the sea crashes from side to side of my head.

'What, but, how is that possible?'

She slips the ring onto her ring finger, as if she's still married, even though my father died several years ago.

'Macey… your…your fathers family has a long and complicated history. Your great grandmother did a lot of research, and it took her many years, but your bloodline goes all the way back to the Oracles of Delphi in Ancient Greece.'

'But… how… that doesn't make sense'

I feel a roar in my ears as if the sea wind is battering the inside of my skull and I rub my temples as I sit down on the end of my bed.

'Your father had the same problems when he was your age… until he was about twenty, and it's always been the same for your family'

'You mean… the dream I had last night…. That was my dad?'

Mum nods as she sits down next to me.

'I knew it would happen to you, but I just… I never knew how I could tell you sweetie'

'You mean to say… that, I'm like the Oracle of Delphi of my generation… I… I can tell the future?'

'I know it's a lot… but, it's the truth'

This is insane, mum is going crazy and this is insane.

'There are a few other kids out there like you, a direct line from Greece, or even Rome'

'But, that's thousands of generations, how could it still run in one bloodline?'

I can't even contemplate this, it's too crazy.

'The… the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses we're real once sweetie, and… you're the bloodline.

There will always be those who descend from the Gods, or powerful Ancient Greeks and Romans…'

'So I'm like some sort of demigod?'

She shakes her head.

'You're as close as one can get to the gods, and you are the oracle of them'

I try to argue with myself that this is insane, but it slowly starts to make sense as my mum raves on about my bloodline and my apparently insane heritage.

I've always been good at guessing things, at my school once, we had a guessing game, to guess how many jelly babies we're in a jar, and I guessed 257. I had no idea why, but I got I spot on. Most people guessed more than three hundred, and I got it right.

Another time, we we're using the sun to try and figure out what time it was, it looked like it was a bit past 11am, I said it was 11:07 and I got the time right.

Little things like guessing the correct answers in tests just because of an odd feeling, or even that one time I said that a girl on my bus wasn't holding her laptop correctly, and that she'd probably drop it, which she did.

The list of things piled up in my mind over the next few minutes as my mother continued talking to me, saying that I had to use my powers for good, and that I was one of few.

'You have to go England' was what she was saying when I finally zoned back in.

'What?!'

'You have to go there so you can train, they have a special school for you, I promise it will be fine, it'll be safer for you, the Gods have enemies, and it's the only truly safe place for the Descendants'

'So… that's what I am. A Descendant'

She nods.

I blank out for a second, imagining a crazy ancient Greek monster storming into the house and killing me and mum, before flashing back to see my mum staring at me.

'what did you just say?'

'What? I didn't… We have to leave, now!'

She nods and I quickly rush to pack a bag.

Ten minutes later, we're in a car, driving off to the airport, me trying to find us a flight to get on via mums phone.

I might feel like my life has change 100% in the last half an hour, but one thing I know is that I'm different, I'm in danger, and that I have I a big part to play in this world.

As we take off in the aeroplane, I glimpse the craziest thing yet.

I lion, with the head of a goat in it's middle, and a snake for it's tail.

All of the other people driving miniature carts and other things around the airport don't notice, and I realize this is the monster I pictured in my flash of a vision.

My mother watches on as I stare at the slowly fading creature.

This is going to be strangest time in my life, but I'll do what I can to take care of my heritage.

My name is Macey Montheo*, and I am the Oracle of Delphi.

Deal with it.

* Montheo is the phonetically spelt version of the Greek word for 'Oracle'


End file.
